Naruto no BAKA!
by Ahn Ryuuki
Summary: Kehidupan pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata selama ini terasa sangat indah. Atas kehamilannya, Hinata semakin yakin bahwa kehidupan pernikahannya akan semakin bahagia. Namun, bagaimana jadinya bila Naruto mulai berubah sikap kepada Hinata karena kehamilan tersebut!


Ini Oneshoot abal dari Ahn. Maaf kalau ceritanya gaje. Selamat membaca.!

\(-v-)/

Summary : Kehidupan pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata selama ini terasa sangat indah. Atas kehamilannya, Hinata semakin yakin bahwa kehidupan pernikahannya akan semakin bahagia. Namun, bagaimana jadinya bila Naruto mulai berubah sikap kepada Hinata karena kehamilan tersebut?

**##PAIN##**

**Naruto no BAKA ! : FatayahN**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto is own for the character, but the story is mine.**

**Rated : K-T**

**Main Pairing : NaruHina**

**Warning : OOC, Semi-Canon, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, TYPO and many more.**

**##GAIN##**

**Oneshoot!**

Ada yang aneh pada diri Naruto akhir-akhir ini. Sikapnya berubah pada Hinata semenjak isterinya tersebut menyampaikan bahwa dirinya sedang mengandung buah cinta mereka.

Awalnya Naruto terlihat sangat senang, namun beberapa hari kemudian, sekembalinya Naruto dari menyelesaikan sebuah misi di Iwa Gakure, perangainya mulai berubah menjadi lebih dingin dan bahkan terkesan seolah-olah memusuhi sang Heiress dari klan Hyuuga yang tidak lain adalah Hinata, istrinya.

Semua teman-teman sesama anggota Rocky 12 ditambah Sai pun ikut terheran-heran dengan perubahan sikap Naruto terhadap Hinata.

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

**Ruang Makan**

"Naruto-kun." Hinata memanggil suaminya yang terlihat sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi menjalankan misi pagi ini.

"Hn."

"Ah! E- etto, ayo sarapan Naruto-kun, aku sudah memasakkan sarapan untukmu."

"Hn. Ja!" dan Naruto pun pergi dengan menggunakan shunshin.

"Eh! Cho- chotto matte, Naruto-kun!" panggil Hinata.

Tapi Naruto telah pergi dari hadapannya.

TES~

Air mata Hinata mengalir deras dan menetes membasahi tatami di ruang makan tersebut. Hatinya terasa sakit saat dirinya harus menerima kembali perlakuan dingin Naruto padanya.

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

**Rumah Keluarga Uzumaki**

"Na- Naruto-kun~ apa kau ada urusan sekarang?"

"Hn!"

"Tidak bisakah Na- Naruto-kun meminta shinobi lain untuk menggantikanmu? Hari ini jadwalnya aku untuk memeriksakan kandunganku." Hinata berbicara lirih sambil menahan sebelah tangan Naruto yang baru saja akan pergi menjalankan misi.

Naruto hanya terdiam dan menatap lurus kearah sang isteri.

"Hinata! Aku-harus-pergi. Jadi lepas tanganmu sekarang."

"Go-gomen. Tapi aku ingin diantarkan kerumah sakit olehmu, Naruto-kun."

"Kau adalah seorang Kunoichi yang cukup hebat di Konoha. Jadi jangan bersikap lemah." Desis Naruto sambil menepis tangan Hinata.

Naruto langsung melakukan Shunshin dan pergi dari rumah yang telah dihuninya selama setahun belakangan ini bersama sang isteri.

Degh!

SAKIT.!

Hinata sepenuhnya menyadari bahwa suaminya adalah seorang shinobi yang menjadi pahlawan di dunia shinobi, sehingga banyak pihak yang membutuhkan bantuannya.

Namun, entah ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya Naruto menolak menemani Hinata pergi ke RS Konoha untuk memeriksakan kandungannya. Padahal Hinata hanya menginginkan sedikit saja perhatian Naruto kepada dirinya dan anak yang ada di dalam kandungannya.

Hatinya sungguh sakit dan terluka akan sikap Naruto yang sekarang. Tapi bagaimanapun hatinya merasakan sakit, pada akhirnya Hinata akan tetap memaafkan sikap Naruto yang semakin tidak perduli padanya.

"Sayang, lagi-lagi kita harus kerumah sakit tanpa Tou-san. Tak apa, ya? Kaa-san akan selalu mencintaimu." Bisik Hinata sambil mengelus perutnya yang mulai membuncit.

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

**Rumah Sakit Konoha**

"Bagaimana Sakura-chan? Apa kandunganku baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata saat melihat Sakura yang terus terdiam sambil memperhatikan hasil pemeriksaan kandungannya.

"Uhm.. Daijoubu. Janinnya sehat-sehat saja. Tapi, untuk usia kandungan yang menginjak bulan ke lima, beratnya kurang dari yang seharusnya. Apa kau makan dengan teratur, Hinata-chan?" Sakura meletakkan hasil pemeriksaan yang tadi dibacanya ke atas meja. Matanya kemudian menatap lurus kearah Ny. Uzumaki tersebut.

"E- etto, a- aku selalu makan dengan teratur kok, Sakura-chan. Mu- mungkin ini karena nafsu makanku yang berkurang."

"Tidak boleh seperti itu, Hinata! Lagipula, dimana si baka-Naruto itu?! Padahal kehamilanmu ini sudah memasuki bulan ke-5, tapi satu kalipun belum pernah dia menginjakkan kaki ke rumah sakit ini untuk menemanimu memeriksakan kandungan!"

"Te- tenang Sakura-chan. Ini di rumah sakit."

"Ekh! Aku lupa. Hm, tentang pertanyaanku tadi, dimana si baka-Naruto itu?"

"... –aku hampir lelah, Sakura-chan. Entah kenapa Naruto kini berubah menjadi acuh dan arogan. Hiks~ pa- padahal hubungan kami selama ini selalu baik-baik saja. Ta- tapi.. Ukh~! Hiks~ hiks~" Hinata terus berbicara lirih sambil terisak karena menahan tangis.

"Go- gomen! Hinata, aku benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah menyakiti hatimu. Tenanglah, Hinata.." Sakura pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Hinata. Menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya.

Sakura sebenarnya menyadari perubahan sifat Naruto kepada Hinata. Namun karena Naruto selalu bersikap biasa kepada teman-temannya yang lain, membuatnya lupa akan sikap acuh Naruto pada Hinata. Ingin sekali dirinya menjitak kepala pirang teman satu tim-nya tersebut.

Perlahan suara isakan yang terdengar diruangan pribadi milik Sakura mulai berkurang. Penasaran, Sakura melirik kearah Hinata yang menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam pelukan Sakura. Hatinya mencelos manakala menyadari bahwa Hinata sedang pingsan.

"Hinata!"

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

Disebuah kamar rawat inap di Rumah Sakit Konoha, terlihat seorang pria yang berdiri disamping tempat tidur sang pasien. Bibirnya masih terkatup dengan arah pandang menuju pada wajah cantik yang terlihat damai tersebut.

Tangan berkulit tan miliknya terjulur meraih sebelah tangan berkulit seputih dan sehalus porselen milik kekasih abadinya tersebut. Menangkap tangan tersebut dalam sebuah genggaman ringan.

Dalam keheningan malam, suara pria tersebut terdengar sangat lirih dan sendu.

"Gomen! Gomen Hinata-chan."

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

**Rumah Sakit Konoha**

"Cih! Lagi-lagi dia melarikan diri dengan alasan misi!" teriak Kiba.

"Dia benar-benar tidak terduga. Seperti julukannya yakni Ninja penuh kejutan no.1.!" Shino ikut menambahkan kalimat Kiba. Suaranya terdengar berat karena menahan emosi.

"Mendokusai! Apa yang sebenarnya dia fikirkan? Aku sudah memikirkan 92 kemungkinan dengan 347 motif yang menurutku logis. Tapi selama kita belum mendengarkan penjelasannya, semua kemungkinan tersebut hanya akan jadi nol!" Shikamaru berbicara sambil berdiri dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat didalam kantong celananya.

"Aku sudah mengirimkan hewan-hewan buatanku untuk mengikuti jejaknya, namun dapat dengan mudah dihancurkan olehnya." Jawab Sai dengan wajah serius tanpa ada senyum palsu yang biasa menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kalau sampai dia menyakiti Hinata-sama lebih dari ini, aku bersumpah akan merobek-robek tubuhnya hingga jadi potongan-potongan kecil yang tidak bisa dikenali lagi wujudnya!" ucap Ten-Ten dengan wajah yang memerah karena menahan amarah.

"Aku tidak habis fikir. Kenapa Naruto tega menyakiti perasaan Hinata yang tulus mencintainya?! Sudah cukup dengan Sasuke yang berubah menjadi mising-nin yang arogan. Yang pasti, bila Naruto tidak segera meminta maaf pada Hinata, aku bersumpah akan menghajarnya hingga mati." Sakura ikut manambahkan ancaman dari Ten-Ten.

"Hei, tenanglah kalian semua! Aku yakin kalau Naruto bukan bermaksud jahat kepada Hinata. Mana mungkin Naruto tega menyakiti orang yang paling perduli padanya di dunia ini. Meski begitu, aku juga setuju pada kalian." Ino berbicara dengan nada tenang sambil menatap wajah teman-temannya dengan maksud untuk menurunkan emosi semuanya.

Saat ini Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Sai, Ten-Ten, Sakura dan Ino sedang berkumpul di dalam ruangan pribadi Sakura. Para anggota Rocky 12 ditambah Sai baru saja mendapatkan kabar pingsannya Hinata akibat tekanan mental yang dideritanya selama beberapa bulan terakhir.

Hanya ada Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Sai, Ten-Ten, Sakura dan Ino diruangan tersebut. Sedangkan para anggota Rocky 12 lainnya sedang menjalani misi di luar desa.

Mereka masih terdiam memikirkan bagaimana masalah yang terasa pelik ini bisa menimpa kehidupan rumah tangga salah satu sahabat baik mereka.

BRAK!

Semua yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut menolehkan kepala dengan cepat karena terkejut, ke arah pintu yang baru saja di buka (hempas) tiba-tiba oleh sang Godaime Hokage.

"Apa-apaan berita yang baru kudengar ini, hah?! Mana teme-gaki itu!?" teriak Tsunade.

"Naruto sedang menjalankan misi di Kiri Gakure, sensei." Jawab Sakura.

"Cih! Kenapa kalian tidak segera memberitahukan padaku tentang kelakuan anehnya akhir-akhir ini?!" Tangan Tsunade memijit pelan pelipisnya akibat rasa pusing yang dirasakannya.

"Maafkan kami Hokage-sama!" jawab para pemuda-pemudi tersebut sambil ber-ohjigi.

"Setelah bocah itu kembali, suruh dia untuk segera menghadapku! Mengerti?!"

"Hai'!"

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

**Ruang Hokage**

Terlihat seorang shinobi berambut pirang yang dikepung oleh para anggota Rocky 12 ditambah Sai, berdiri dihadapan sang Godaime Hokage. Wajahnya terlihat agak pucat saat merasakan killing intens yang di lancarkan oleh hampir semua orang dihadapannya.

Tubuhnya kaku karena bayangannya telah diikat oleh jurus pengikat bayangan milik Shikamaru. Kedua tangannya terikat oleh beberapa ekor ular milik Sai (lukisan hewannya). Beberapa kunai milik Ten-Ten, Kiba dan Shino teracung di lehernya.

Tidak jauh darinya terlihat Hinata yang sedang dirangkul oleh Ino yang menahan agar Hinata tidak ikut campur dalam permasalahan tersebut. Sedangkan Sakura mengencangkan sarung tangannya untuk bersiap-siap menghajar Naruto.

"Apa-apaan kalian semua, ttebayou!" Naruto berteriak sambil menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya agar terlepas dari jeratan teman-temannya tersebut.

"Naruto!" teriak Tsunade yang mulai tidak tahan untuk mendengar suara cempreng pemuda yang sudah dianggap sebagai cucunya sendiri.

"Kenapa aku diperlakukan seperti ini, Baa-chan?! Apa kesalahanku?!"

"Ini semua karena kau sudah bersikap keterlaluan kepada Hinata hingga dia mengalami stress, dan itu semua berimbas buruk pada kandungannya, Gaki! Kau fikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan, hah?!" maki Tsunade.

Naruto pun terdiam dan kemudian menunduk.

Keheningan merayap di ruang Hokage yang jadi tempat berkumpul mereka semua.

"Haa~h.. aku sudah lelah." Keluh Naruto dengan suara yang amat lirih.

Hinata yang mendengar hal tersebut jadi terkejut dan merasa sangat terguncang.

"Na- Naruto-kun.. apa maksud ucapanmu itu?" balas Hinata dengan suara yang tak kalah lirihnya.

Naruto perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Hinata yang kini berjalan mendekati tempatnya tertahan saat ini.

Semua orang yang memperhatikan interaksi diantara suami-isteri tersebut hanya bisa terdiam. Perlahan para anggota Rocky 12 mulai menarik diri dan senjata serta menon-aktifkan jutsu yang digunakan, untuk memberi kesempatan pada Naruto dan Hinata agar memperoleh penyelesaian atas masalah yang menimpa keduanya.

'Tidak mungkin! Apa Naruto akan memutuskan ikatan pernikahan diantara kami? Apa Naruto-kun mulai lelah dengan pernikahan kami? Apa..' Hinata terus berfikir mengenai kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada pernikahan mereka. Bahunya bergetar menahan isak-tangis.

Naruto berjalan perlahan mendekati Hinata yang berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Aku sudah lelah Hinata. Berakting selama ini, benar-benar membuatku merasa lelah dan sakit. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi-" ucap Naruto dengan nada suara yang terdengar sangat frustasi.

Semua orang yang mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya bisa menahan nafas saking terkejutnya. Otak mereka mulai memikirkan berbagai hal yang sama seperti pemikiran Hinata.

GRAB!

"Eh?"

"Ha~h.. aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Hime-chan!" ucap Naruto. Perlahan dirinya mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Hinata dan mengambil sebuah ciuman singkat namun penuh cinta.

BLUSH!

wajah Hinata langsung memerah karena malu-malu.

"Hah?! Apa maksudmu sebenarnya baka?!" wajah Sakura menampilkan berbagai ekspresi antara bingung, kesal, marah dan senang (?) saat melihat Naruto yang memeluk dan mencium Hinata dihadapan mereka. Begitupun dengan semua orang (minus Sai) yang melihat dan mendengar apa yang dilakukan dan diucapkan oleh Naruto. Wajah mereka menampilkan berbagai emosi.

"He-he-he.. gomen, minna! Sebenarnya ini semua ada alasannya kenapa aku bertingkah menyebalkan kepada Hinata." Naruto berbicara dengan senyum lebar yang memenuhi wajahnya. Matanya menyipit dengan dahi yang sedikit berkerut.

"Jelaskan!" perintah semuanya, mutlak.

Hinata sendiri hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu dipeluk oleh Naruto didepan banyak orang.

"Begini, kalian tahu kan kalau aku sangat mencintai Hinata-chan?! Begitupun dengan Hinata-chan yang sangat mencintaiku..." Naruto berdiam sejenak.

"Hn."

"Nah, kalian semua pasti sadar kalau aku mulai berubah sejak kembali dari menyelesaikan misi di Iwa Gakure. Sebenarnya saat akan kembali ke Konoha, aku sempat bertemu dan kemudian membantu seorang nenek-nenek yang keranjang berisikan barang belanjaan miliknya terjatuh ke sungai. Setelah menolong nenek tersebut, aku pun mengantarkannya pulang..."

Naruto kembali memberi jeda untuk mengambil nafas sejenak. Kemudian ia melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Saat nenek tersebut menawariku untuk menginap dirumahnya sebagai balas budi, akupun menolak karena aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan bertemu dengan Hinata-chan. Akupun menceritakan kepada nenek tersebut alasan mengapa aku menolak tawarannya. Begitu mengetahui kalau Hinata-chan sedang hamil, nenek itu lalu menyuruhku agar lekas pulang dan menemani Hinata-chan..

Sebelum aku pulang, nenek tersebut berpesan agar aku selalu menjaga emosi Hinata agar tidak bertengkar dengan orang lain. Aku berusaha memahami, 'itu pasti karena emosi akan berpengaruh buruk bagi kandungannya'. Tapi ternyata, ada suatu fakta mengerikan di balik nasehat tentang amarah tersebut, ttebayou!" Naruto bercerita dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sai dengan wajah super innocent.

"Bila Hinata emosi pada seseorang,,

Ma- maka..

nantinya,

wajah **anakku** nanti akan **mirip** dengan wajah **orang yang dibenci oleh Hinata**! Bisa kalian bayangkan itu, ttebayou?! Aa~arght! Aku tidak mau bila anakku berwajah aneh karena Hinta membenci orang dengan wajah aneh pula, ttebayou!" teriak Naruto.

KRIK-KRIK-KRIK-

Semua orang (minus Sai) yang mendengar ocehan gila yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto hanya bisa cengo' sekaligus sweatdrop karena tidak mengerti dengan kebodohan cerita yang disampaikan oleh Naruto tersebut.

"Lalu kenapa Naruto-kun berusaha agar dibenci oleh Hinata?" tanya Sai lagi, masih dengan wajah super innocent.

"Itu agar anak kami berwajah mirip denganku, ttebayou!" jawab Naruto dengan cengiran lebar penuh semangat.

Dirinya masih tidak sadar dengan aura membunuh yang dikeluarkan oleh orang-orang disekitarnya kala mendengar alasan konyol Naruto atas sikap acuh nya kepada Hinata selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

"Teme-Gaki!" geram Tsunade yang mulai menyiapkan tinju.

"Dobe!" ucap Sakura.

"Aho-Naru!" ucap Ino.

"Kau..! kh.!" Desis Kiba sambil menggeretakkan gigi.

"Aho!" geram Ten-ten.

Serangga-serangga Shino mulai bergerak liar menuju ke arah Naruto yang terdiam dengan wajah pucat-pasi.

"Mendokusai!" ucap Shikamaru yang merasa dibodohi oleh sikap Naruto sebelumnya. Perlahan bayangan dengan bayangan tangan pencengkeram miliknya mulai mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Eh?!" Naruto mulai melangkah mundur perlahan, menjauh dari jangkauan orang-orang yang berniat menghabisinya tersebut.

"Naruto no baka!"

Semua orang menatap pada kunoichi yang baru saja memanggil Naruto tersebut. Mereka cukup terkejut mendengar nada suara yang digunakan oleh Hinata. Selain dari panggilannya yang kasar, tidak seperti biasanya. Suara Hinata terkesan dingin dan penuh emosi.

Kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk mulai terangkat, menampakkan iris lavender indah yang terlihat jelas karena Byakugan yang diaktifkan. Senyuman indah tersungging di bibir tipis miliknya.

Eh?

Byakugan?!

"Naruto-kun pasti akan senang sekali saat anak kita lahir nanti~" Ucap Hinata dengan nada sing-a-song yang terdengar amat sangat menyeramkan ditelinga semua orang yang ada di ruang Hokage tersebut.

"Eh?" Naruto hanya menatap Hinata dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Anak ini pasti sanga~t mirip dengan Naruto-kun..

Karena aku benar-benar..

Kesal..

Padamu.! 64 pukulan suci!" teriak Hinata.

"Gyaaaaaah!" teriak Naruto akibat sentuhan penuh perasaan dari isterinya yang tercinta.

"Naruto no BAKA!" teriak Hinata.

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

Ruangan Hokage terlihat amat sangat berantakan. Dan di salah satu sudut ruangan tersebut terdapat Naruto yang masih mangaduh kesakitan akibat luka-luka disekujur tubuhnya. Tubuhnya kini sedang diobati oleh Tsunade dan Sakura.

Semua orang hanya bisa menatap ngeri ke arah Hinata yang kini duduk di sofa panjang di ruangan tersebut. Dengan ini mereka jadi mempelajari satu hal penting di dalam hidup mereka yakni, '**jangan pernah membuat Hinata kesal**' karena bila Hinata benar-benar kesal, bahkan pria yang paling dicintainya di seluruh dunia ini pun, akan menerima imbasnya.

FIN

Bagaimana? Gaje-kah? Silahkan berikan review ataupun flame atas fict abal karangan Ahn ini. Sayounara, readers-san! \(-v-)/


End file.
